


Hotel Of Love

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, More ships will be added if I remember them, Sex, This also reeks of very sexual stuff, This place reeks of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The Hotel Of Love is a holiday hotel for any couples who wish to connect.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Karl Steiner (Blustone), Cheren/Zutsu | Anthony "Bruiser", Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear, France (Hetalia)/Monsieur Pierre (Pokemon), Haiberu | Bella/Sutera | Stella, Ishi | Ben/Ocesu | Ace, Kabu/Yanagi | Pryce, Kyou | Koga/Senri | Norman, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Sebastian Michaelis, Riba Aduraice/Mario (Nintendo), Russia (Hetalia)/Kain (Blustone), Shinguji Korekiyo/Tanaka Gundham, Shirona | Cynthia/Wataru | Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Hotel Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> (I am so sorry for my sins. XD. There will be a lot of uncensored stuff here. The only character I regret adding is Mario, but I wanted to do more stuff with Riba to give MTMB some love so this is the perfect way to do it.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples arrive, just like the title says.

"Oh, looks like some of our couples are just arriving!" Katrin, the hotel owner, opened the doors. Three of the couples had just arrived. Lear + Lysandre, Gundham + Korekiyo and Riba + Mario wandered inside. "Welcome, gentlemen! You're our first arrivals for this hotel term!"

"Hotel term? Like a school term, but sleeping is allowed?" Korekiyo asked, a bit confused.

"You could say that. So, feel free to grab your key, head through and have a look around! All of your rooms are kitted out to make your experience more...intimate. We also have special supplies in the basement if you want to go down that route." Katrin smirked. The three couples grabbed their room keys and went to have a look around. The rest of the couples that pre-booked swiftly arrived after them.

* * *

Francis and Pierre had just found their room and decided it would be best to make themselves comfortable before exploring. When they unlocked and opened the door, they were amazed at how beautiful, yet snug the room was. It had a red-pink theme to it with heart shaped shelves and a walk in wardrobe, plus a nice big bathroom with a huge bathtub which doubled as a jacuzzi. The bed, which was bigger than king sized, had the most comfortable mattress they have ever lied on.

"If this is the room, I wonder what the rest is like!" Francis became very excited. Romance was his area of expertise.

"Yeah, I wonder..." Pierre sighed. He wasn't as excited. He didn't even seem excited at all.

"What's wrong, ma chérie?"

"Is this a good idea, Francis?" Pierre's question made the nation frown.

"Aww, it'll be fine, Pierre. Besides, there's so much more we can try. We can expand our intimate horizons. Maybe discover a kink we've never known."

"I'm more afraid of what the others might think. You're thousands of years old in reality and plysically, you've set yourself in your late 30s, mid 40s. I'm only 19. Is it weird?"

"Come on, mon amour, it's not like it's illegal. If you were underage, I wouldn't have even considered this. Don't worry. Besides, there's a lot of people with age gaps here."

"You're right...I'm curious of what's in the basement, want to have a look?"

"Oui!"

* * *

A couple of hours went passed. All the couples had finished looking around and interacted with each other.

"Alright lovebirds, it may be a hotel, but we have a schedule. Lights out!" Katrin spoke over the speakers. Everyone went to their rooms.

Some decided to get very intimate that night whilst some decided to save their urges for the weeks ahead.


End file.
